LIW Halloween Hostility 2017
Attendance: 25,000 Commentary: Ryan Grey & Tony Mezza Theme Song: People = Shit by Slipknot Results * (Pre Show) The Freshman ("J-Unit" Justin Banks & Zack Sacrifice) def. No Expectations (Razor Ryan & Chris Moth) in a Tag Team match (After the match, both teams shake hands) * (Pre Show) "The Arsonist" Marcus Hansen © def. Takemoto Yoshisada via Submission to retain the BWE World Championship * (Pre Show) CJ Smith © def. Rob The 4th (w/ Rob The 3rd) to retain the LIW Dual Blade Championship * The PPV starts off with a video package showcasing the matches scheduled for tonight. * Justin Shield © def. D-Lion (w/ Chrystine) to retain the LIW Cruiserweight Championship * Backstage, Soldier Dude and Jimmy Breaks discuss tonight's matches. "Lucky" Stone Chambers then rushes into their office and tells them that something is happening in the locker room. The two then follow him through several hallways backstage and enter the locker room. New LIW signees Colton Nightstaff and Declan Houlding are throwing things around and trash talking the other wrestlers. Soldier Dude tells them to stop or else they will be kicked out immediately. They listen to him, but stare him down as they walk out of the locker room. * Twerk Squad (Tiana Ford & Malibu Miranda) (w/ Emanuel) def. Okumura Usagi & Vivian Penn (w/ Quicksilver) in a Tag Team match (After the match, Usagi gets mad at Penn for costing her the match. She then attacks her, then tosses her out of the ring and to the arms of her husband Quicksilver.) * TJ Walker def. Pearce Drayton © in a Ladder match to win the LIW United States Championship * Backstage, Jay Ghoul confronts the hardcore champion Pete Sam about not defending his hardcore title. Sam says that he's going to try to go for the Hammerhead title when the time is right. Ghoul then hits him over the head with a chair and the two begin to fight. It ends when Ghoul puts Sam through a concessions table. * Laci Johnson def. Christina Craven © & Vanessa Sullivan in a Triple Threat match to win the LIW Women's Championship * Desolation (Garry Garrison & Broot Force) def. The Towers of Triumph (Nick Nightmare & Russ Wilson) © in a Tornado Tag Team match to win the LIW Tag Team Championship (After the match, Colton Nightstaff & Declan Houlding come out with their manager Slade Might. They surround Desolation, and jump them inside the ring. They beat down on Desolatikon and hold up the tag titles.) * Backstage, Jimmy Breaks and Soldier Dude watch what just happened on a TV. They say they regret signing Nightstaff and Houlding because they're just going to cause chaos. * Romain def. "The Black Knight" Erik The Sword * The Prodigy © vs Crossbow Joe © in a Title vs Title match resulted in a Double Count Out (The two were counted out due to The Prodigy attempting to low blow Joe, and Joe getting angry and chasing him around the ring. The Prodigy grabs his hammerhead title and flees through the crowd and Joe follows right behind him.)